1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building construction method, more particularly an assembly method having the load-bearing characteristics of concrete that also incorporate insulation properties not inherent in typical concrete construction.
2. Prior Art
Building construction methods employing the load-bearing characteristics of concrete are well known in the prior art. However, building construction which is exclusively concrete has little or no insulation properties. In the past, methods which incorporate interior insulation with concrete are either slow and difficult to construct or require modular wall sections and materials which have been specially adapted for a particular construction method. Our prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,973 to Kellert, is similar to the present invention; however, there are substantial differences to be disclosed hereafter. None of the prior art discloses an assembly-type method which uses stock materials that are readily available.